A love Story
by ellylee88
Summary: Sasuke has finally died and Sakura had moved on but who is this new boy in her life? read and find out. still dont know about the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic so plz review and tell me what you think. Thanx :)**** enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto **

Sakura was out in the flower field (the one Ino and her used to go to), She was painting a picture of a lake that was nearby. Drawing and painting was one of her favorite things to do other then being a kunoichi and going on missions of course. But when she's drawing/painting, she's really showing what mood she's in. Sakura had taken lessons from Sai. Sai is now an official member of team seven after Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and had died killing Itachi.

Anyways, Sakura was at the field painting because she was happy. Why you ask. That's because she was finally a jounin after being promoted in the morning by her sensei, had finished her training with Tsunade, was promoted to head medic and being the top medic-nin in Konoha other then Tsunade, had a get together with Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari (who was currently visiting from Suna) to celebrate, she had beat Kakashi in a sparring match (they always ended in a draw or he would win, mostly a draw), and lastly Naruto had asked Hinata out. 'About time that idiot asked her out.' She didn't know how this day could get any better.

All of a sudden, she felt someone's chakra coming towards her. She couldn't tell who it was because they were to far away. As the person was getting closer, she finally realized who it was. As she turned around, she was met with the face of the person.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Do you by any chance know where Ino went?"

"Ummm… I don't know, we separated after lunch. Sorry, but she's probably at her family's flower shop. Did you check there?"

"Troublesome. No, I haven't."

"Well, for a genius, that wasn't smart."

"Tch, troublesome. See you later Sakura."

"Alright Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was one of her best friends. He was always there for her. Even when she heard the news about that Sasuke died, he was there to comfort her and give her advice. He was a Chunin before anybody else. Currently Ino and him were going out. She's really happy for her two best friends. Although Sakura had her eyes on someone else since Sasukes so called death. His name was…

**Cliffhanger, anyways how was it? I'm still deciding on the pairings. Who should it be? **

**NejiSaku**

**NaruSaku**

**KibaSaku**

**Or**

**ShikaSaku**

**Vote. Thank you and don't for get to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. I was busy. I have community service to do for my NJHS thing. It's stupid but o well. Plus I've been getting less hw but more projects and whatnot. Also, I didn't know how to start the second chapter.(writers block mainly) I've been trying though. Well here's the second chapter. I'm writing this cuz I left school early for my orthodontics appointment. On to the story. Oh and before that, the results are in for the pairings. NaruSaku- 1 NejiSaku- 1 KibaSaku-3 the rest zero so this will be a Kiba Sakura story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have never existed.**

**Recap:**

Shikamaru was one of her best friends. He was always there for her. Even when she heard the news about that Sasuke died, he was there to comfort her and give her advice. He was a Chunin before anybody else. Currently Ino and him were going out. She's really happy for her two best friends. Although Sakura had her eyes on someone else since Sasukes so called death. His name was…

**End of recap:**

"KIBA!" Sakura asked startled by his presence. She must have been thinking to hard that she didn't notice him coming.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Kiba asked the startled kunoichi.

"Oh, um nothing just painting my picture that's all. How have you been?" Sakura asked just rambling on about random things.

""Oh, well I've been fine. I heard that your finally a jounin. Congratulations! I knew you could do it." Kiba replied grinning widely.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without everyone's support really. So, I see Akamaru isn't with you."

"Yeah, well he needed a check up so I left him with Hana. (I think that's his sisters name correct me if im wrong.) So, during the time he's there I decided to take a break and walk around. That's when I found you here."

"So—"before she could finish what she was about to say she was interrupted by something soft on her lips. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was kissing Kiba.

'**OMG!! we are kissing KIBA! The boy you had a crush on ever since SASUKE died!!! Kiss him back.' Inner Sakura retorted. **

For once Sakura actually listened to Inner Sakura and did what she was told.

As Kiba felt Sakura responding to the kiss, he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She gladly did. Before things could go any further (not like that for the perverted people out there) they were interrupted by a certain person.

"Sakura-san? Sakur-----."

As Kiba and Sakura broke apart from there kiss, as they turned around and saw Neji standing there with wide eyes.

"Uh, uh, I-I c-c-can e-explain, H-hyuga-san. (is that how you spell his last name?)

"No need Sakura-san, I just came here to deliver a message from Hokage-sama, but I can see you're busy." Neji stated.

"Uh, sure, give me a second." replied Sakura. As she got out of Kiba's arms, she saw that he was just looking at her.

"Uh, Kiba, anything wrong?"

"Huh, Oh, nothings wrong. Just thinking about something" said Kiba.

"Ok, well I'll be right back." said Sakura.

**Ok I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry its so short. I had to cuz I didn't know what else to write. And I keep on getting sidetracked. sigh well if you have any suggestions please let me know. I appreciate it. thank you. R&R and I wont be able to update much considering that I have school, more projects, orchestra concerts, parties, and im moving next month so yea. ill try to update as much as I can before I move. **

**Also, next time, the chapters will be longer. **


	3. AN: IMPORTANT

**OK i no i haven't updated in awhile and i am truly sorry for that. i wont discontinue my stories its just that with the move and the new school and my grades dropping i wont have enough time to write or type my stories. also well its kinda the main reason, is cuz my laptop is yet to be fixed and i am using my cousins notepad to right this cuz unfortunately my cousins mircrosoft word hasn't been fully installed yet so until i get a new laptop or my other one gets fixed i wont be able to update. i am really srry. ill get back to the stories as soon as i get a comp. fixed or if i get a new one. the story or stories will be on hold until further notice. thank you!**


End file.
